Driving for Perfection
by Niahchan
Summary: A Draco and Hermione sixth year story.


Author's Note: I own nothing. I wish I did, because, hey.that would be much nicer than what I have now.which is 5 bucks and a copy of Order of the Phoenix. I will try to make this as plausible as I can. I dislike stories where Hermione and Draco just look at each other and are in love. Umm.not in my world. (Although I do try to read any and all Hr/D possible. This is my first try at fanfiction. Please read and review. Draco will come in soon although he doesn't make an appearance in this first chapter.  
  
Drive for Perfection Chapter 1  
  
".and remember to read pages 342-376 tonight on Wendelyn the Weird."  
  
Hermione Granger efficiently put her notes in place, neatly stacked her books into her bad, and shrugged the already overwhelmingly heavy bag across her shoulder on the way to her Transfiguration lesson.  
  
As she scurried through the hall, trying to make good time, she reflected on the day and specifically, why her two best friends were not with her.  
  
"She's so bloody snobbish!" Ron yelled towards his friend Harry. "She thinks she's to good for us, you know, prancing around with her new boy-toy Vicky!"  
  
"Ron, he's just a friend! What do you want me to do, stop talking to him because you're insecure!" Hermione interjected into the conversation.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't talk to him, next we know you'll be running off to Bulgaria to have a bunch kiddies with Vicky-boy."  
  
"Maybe I should just stop hanging around with you guys, since you obviously disapprove of everything I do!"  
  
"Yes, maybe you should! Always going around nit-picking at every little thing. 'Ron, why isn't your homework done.' 'Ron, you always eat so piggily.' 'Ron, you've got a bit of dirt on your nose.'"  
  
"Fine, but don't come running to me the next time you need help doing your homework, or getting notes in class, or girl problems. Honestly, you make me feel like your mother!"  
  
"We never ask you, you know. Why would we want you around always telling us to do this or that. No wonder we never get anything done, with you always there bickering at us."  
  
Hermione's face turned bright-red, and she began to say something. Thinking the better of it, she turned and ran directly out of the common room, heading down to the dungeons for their Potions class.  
  
Potions, usually one of Hermione's favorite classes, was especially difficult, what with Ron not speaking to her and Harry looking uncomfortably between the two of his friends.  
  
Hermione, trying to focus completely on her cauldron and brewing the Engorgement Potion, failed to notice Neville walking by her cauldron precariously holding mandrake root, which, unfortunately for Neville, was not supposed to be used at all in Engorgement potions.  
  
Ron, as he passed Hermione's table in front of Neville suddenly stopped, causing poor Neville to spill his mandrake root into Hermione's cauldron.  
  
"Just thought you should know that I did all my work today, by myself." Ron spat "I don't need you to do anything for me."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron in half-awe that he actually spoke and half-anger that he was still acting like a git for her remaining friends with Viktor.  
  
Suddenly, the cauldron bubbled and oozed a hazardous green material, which smelled suspiciously like vomit. Hermione looked in horror at Neville, who was still holding the bowl, which had previously contained the mandrake root.  
  
Snape rushed over.  
  
"Granger, what in God's name did you put in this potion?"  
  
"Neville---he accidentally spilled mandrake root-"  
  
"Mandrake, you fool Longbot-wait Mandrake-"  
  
And with that, the potion suddenly exploded throwing Hermione up against the desk behind her, Neville and Snape down to the ground, and Ron ended up with a lovely green bubbly, vomit-looking face.  
  
Snape, recovering quickly bellowed "Longbottom, detention. Weasley, 10 points for stopping idiotically, Granger"  
  
Hermione stared nervously at her angered teacher.  
  
"Granger, no marks today. And clean up this mess"  
  
Hermione looked in shock at the teacher. No marks, but that meant. No, it couldn't. She would just have to find some way to do extra credit. There was no way she was going to get anything less than an A+ in this class.  
  
Hermione reached the last turn in the corridor before Transfiguration. Hurrying even faster to make the bell, she ran full force into someone as all her books and papers fell out in the now nearly deserted hallway.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!"  
  
Read and review for me. The more you do, the more I write. .However, that does work both ways. 


End file.
